Where is she!
by dragonbook
Summary: Gokudera Hayato was trying to make the family 'bond' together. However, someone is missing...    friendship


**dedicated to deadly-chronicles for agreeing to be my mentor :D **  
><strong>please go easy on it its my first time<strong>

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato was in a dilemma, why? Well because his boss 10th leader of the vongola family Sawada Tsunayoshi (Tsuna) or juudaimeh was off on a honeymoon with his wife kyoko and left him in charge of a family which seems to not co-operate with each other at first glance, in most peoples opinion, he was doing a pretty good job as he finally managed to make yamamoto to take a situation seriously , Lambo keep quiet and listen during a meeting and make the cloud and male mist guardian not murder each other in the meeting room, yes make Hibari and Mukuro the two strongest guardians who hate each other's guts not murder each other in the meeting room (although deadly stares are still present) however, this did not help boost his self-esteem as while he was pre-occupied with making them "behave" in the meeting room, he had forgotten one minor or important person Chrome, our little anti-social mist guardian, gulping down the last of his coffee he walked out of his office determined to make sure all guardians are perfect when his juudaimeh returns.<p>

Walking down the halls of vongola mansion he came across Yamamoto

"Hey baseballs freak! Have you seen Chrome?"  
>"Ha ha! Chrome? Nope haven't seen her around ."<br>"What do you mean no?"  
>"well, I haven't seen her since Tsuna left."<br>"WHY YOU…wait… **THAT WAS WEEKS AGO!**"  
>"well I haven't seen her since…"<p>

"…"  
>"you serious…"<br>"yep…"  
><strong>"WHERE IS SHE!" <strong>yelled Gokudera as he stormed away from the rain guardian. Unknown to him this brought out a certain loud boxer…

**"OCTOPUS-HEAD! ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING SHOUTING EXCERSISE?"  
>"SHUT UP LAWN-HEAD!"<br>"LET ME JOIN YOU!"  
>"NO YOU IDIOT I'M LOOKING FOR CHROME!"<br>**"oh her?"  
>"YES HER!"<br>"I though she was doing an extreme mission?"  
>"No you idiot if she did I would have known."<br>"Maybe you forgot to the extreme?"  
>"No way turf-top"<br>"Shut up octopus-head!"

And thus begun their bickering, after what seemed like several hours they finally stopped arguing as they heard the sound of what seems like metal clashing, Gokudera immediately rushed towards the sound only to find the cloud and male mist guardian clashing in the middle of the remains of the hallway…

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING!"  
>"Kufufu~ looks like the loyal puppy found us."<br>"Shut up and fight me properly pineapple-herbivore  
>"Oya oya~ you shouldn't nickname someone after a fruit you know."<br>"hn…"  
>"ARE YOU BOTH EVEN LISTENIN-"<p>

_BOOM!_

Suddenly a loud explosion rang throughout the entire base, as everyone tensed up and prepared for an attack a white haired man appeared through the smoke…

"Hello vongola~ your favourite marshmallow-loving mafia boss is here~"  
>"Byakuran please use the front gate next time."<br>"Aw… but it's more fun this way arashi-kun~"  
>"By the way has any of you seen chrome?"<br>"oya oya~ why are you looking for my kawaii chrome?"  
>"hnn…"<br>"So I take it that none of you know…"

"…"  
>"erm…I have a question."<br>"what is it byakuran and no we don't have any marshmallow lef-"  
>"Who is Chrome?"<p>

_Silence _

"The mist guardian…"  
>"I thought that was Mukuro-kun"<p>

**"DAMMIT I WANT EVERYONE TO FIND HER NOW OR I'LL BLOW YOU ALL UP"**

As everyone scrambled away to avoid the storm guardian's wrath, Gokudera felt annoyed that Byakuran asked who she was, he was pondering over the subject when it hit him, chrome never had a stable position in the family, all though Tsuna and guardians regarded her a one of the two mist guardians, most of the other Mafia bosses never even knew chrome dokuro existed , and even within the family she hardly interacted with them, feeling stressed out he headed to the forest to relax to find a purple-haired female playing with a snow-white owl.

"Chrome?"  
>"Ah! Arashi-san…"<br>"Its Gokudera … do you always call people by their element?"  
>"…maybe"<br>"Why are you always alone ?"  
>"because… I like it?"<br>"that was obviously a lie…"

"where have you been… yamamoto and the others haven't seen you…"  
>"I used illusions to appear invisible so I wouldn't get in others way…"<p>

Gokudera could not believe what he was hearing did she hate to interact with others that much?

"you don't have to be afraid you know"  
>"excuse me?"<br>"you don't have to be afraid of opening up to people you know, we are all family here no one's gonna take advantage of you"

"anyways stop using illusions inside its unnerving okay?"  
>"okay…"<br>"lets go back now…"

Grabbing her hand her pulled her inside only to encounter the others…

"oya oya ~ has the loyal puppy taken a liking to my kawaii chrome?"  
><strong>"NO ITS NOT THAT"<strong>  
>"AH! Ahoudera and eye-patch lady are holding hand!"<br>**"I'LL BLOW YOU ALL UP!**"

After Gokudera's violent rampage , the vongola mansion was in ruins chrome sat down on a chair and sighed.  
>"Boss is not going to be happy…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>review? :D<strong>


End file.
